


On a Short Leash

by OrangeRaven989



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Leashes, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeRaven989/pseuds/OrangeRaven989
Summary: All it took was one "good girl" from Annette and a new kink was discovered.Modern AU where Edelgard is a stressed-out company president and Annette has found a creative and silly (and kinky) way to help her de-stress.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	On a Short Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Annette on top is my new favorite addiction, for real.
> 
> Also I don't think it's possible for me to write E-rated stuff and not make it as dumb as I possibly can. Like, seriously, handwritten essays? I don't even know how I think of half the shit I think of, but somehow it just fits and I roll with it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy =P

Annette waited patiently, seated on the bed, watching the door. It was just about time. She loved the anticipation, even still, even after almost a year. Her heart thumped just a bit, her pulse quickening. Her ears perked at the sound of the front door opening and car keys getting dropped into the basket at the entryway. She couldn’t help but smile, sitting there in her underwear, toybox at her feet just poking out from under the bed.

The footsteps made their way up the stairs, and soon the door opened and Edelgard stepped in, dressed in her usual pantsuit and wearing a look of mild stress. Annette flashed her a mischievous grin, and almost immediately her features softened.

“I didn’t expect you to be home already,” Edelgard said.

“We had a half-day today, remember?” Annette replied. “I mean, the teachers still had to stay almost a full day, but we left earlier than usual.” She sat up straight. “So I figured I’d wait for you here.”

Edelgard’s eyes dropped quickly, looking down at her clothes, then back up to meet Annette’s eyes. “My apologies,” she said. “I thought I’d have more time to get changed.”

Annette swatted the air. “No worries, I won’t count it against you.” Then she narrowed her eyes. “Although, you should probably hurry up and get changed. I’d prefer not to have to wait too long.”

“O-of course.”

She watched as Edelgard scurried over to the nightstand, unbuttoning the many, many buttons on her many, many layers along the way. Annette grimaced. Being an executive at a company had to be awful. Just the idea of having to look so formal all the time, ugh. The fact that she could simply wear her favorite dresses to work was a blessing, it seemed. Though she was still happy for her, regardless—Edelgard had just recently been promoted to president of her father’s firm, replacing him as he retired. A huge, if expected, promotion that called for plenty of kudos. But she could only imagine how much stress that put on her day in and day out. It was no wonder she loved coming home to this so much.

“Tick tock, Ellie,” Annette sang, smiling, watching as her wife hurriedly disrobed down to her underwear. She looked good. Soft yet firm. Annette was a little jealous—though her body was pretty similar, actually, she had noticed the slightest bit of cushion developing around her curves. Surely it had nothing to do with the jar of cookies she kept hidden in her dresser. Just the unfairness of the universe. But Edelgard continued stripping down, tossing off her bra and panties. Then she opened the nightstand drawer and fished around until she found what she was searching for.

Annette bit her lip. Edelgard hesitated for the briefest second—she always did, every time—but then proceeded to fasten the collar around her neck. She took her time with it, as if savoring the feeling. Annette could easily have done it, but it was much better for Edelgard to do it herself. It was like her way of switching gears. Once the collar was in place, she lowered herself to the floor and crawled back to Annette on hands and knees.

The room was still, and Annette smiled down at her. She looked back up with eyes that still showed some sign of stress but were beginning to relax.

“Hey there, Ellie,” Annette said, still smiling. It was always a thrill to see her wife like this, even still. “Sit up, let me see you.”

Edelgard sat back, in a kneeling position, her legs spread just a little and her back straight. Her chest stuck out, and she kept her hands on the floor in front of her. Slowly she opened her mouth and let her tongue hang out, quietly panting. Annette could already feel the heat growing between her legs. That one was new—she’d only started panting like that recently, and Annette had no idea what spurred it on, but holy shit did it get her riled.

It took her a moment to find her voice. “Good girl, Ellie,” she managed, her authority waning for just a brief moment. But then she grinned, causing a light blush to bloom across Edelgard’s cheeks. “I bought you something, you know,” she continued. “They looked _so_ cute online, I just couldn’t resist!”

The panting continued, and Annette found it impossibly hard to keep it together. But she reached into the toybox and pulled out her purchase: a pair of nipple clamps with little bells on the end. Edelgard’s eyes widened, and Annette held them up so she could get a better look.

“What do you think?” she asked playfully. “Wanna try ‘em on?”

Edelgard stiffened, her eyes twitching a little. There was a visible shiver that coursed down her body, and Annette just watched, chewing her lip and feeling tingly in her extremities. It was always fun trying new things, especially when Edelgard got apprehensive—that made it exciting for both of them. And honestly, her willingness to let Annette do such things to her was a bit surprising. But the more they pushed, the more fun they had.

The whole thing had started innocently enough, with the two of them cuddling in bed one night and Annette stroking Edelgard’s back, petting her, and Edelgard whimpering like a little puppy. The dirty talk followed. Something had gotten into Annette that night, and she began _suggesting_ things with just a little bit of authority, and they were both equally surprised when Edelgard obeyed. A half-hearted “yes ma’am” here, a blushing “very well” there. All it took after that was one “good girl” from Annette and a brand new kink was discovered.

“Come on, you’re gonna look so pretty,” Annette said, her voice never letting go of the playful singsong quality. Edelgard whimpered.

Annette leaned in and placed her hand under one breast, gently lifting it and letting it rest on her fingertips. Edelgard sucked in a breath, her stomach quivering, the blush on her cheeks deepening. Annette took the nipple into her mouth, running her tongue over it and suckling it for a moment before pulling away. She blew on it, teasing it erect, then attached the clamp. Another whimper, another breath sucked in, a deeper shade of crimson on her cheeks. She performed the same procedure on Edelgard’s other breast, attaching the clamp and then leaning back to admire her handiwork.

She was right. They looked so damn cute. Edelgard shivered, looking down at herself, then slowly reached up and cupped her breasts, fingers poking at the clamps. Annette clicked her tongue, and Edelgard’s eyes shot back up.

“Who said you could touch, Ellie?” She furrowed her brow, trying to look stern. Edelgard slowly lowered her hands, her panting just a bit more pronounced. Annette eased up, her smile returning. “What do you think? Do you like them?”

Edelgard slowly nodded. “Y-yes…”

“Good, I’m so glad!” She reached out and set her hands on Edelgard’s shoulders, looking her in the eye. “We’ll put these on every time, okay? And I want you to show them off proudly. Make sure you keep your back arched,” she added, lightly patting her just below her shoulder blades. “Those perky boobs should be on full display for me.”

Edelgard lowered her eyes and pushed her chest out, retracting her tongue and chewing on her lip. Annette couldn’t help herself. She reached out and gently caressed each breast—lifting, stroking, cupping, then letting it fall back into place with a jingle from the clamp. Then she leaned back and sighed.

“Ooh, I like that sound,” she said. She locked eyes with Edelgard. “From now on, when you beg I want you to bounce up and down, just a little.” The devilish grin returned. “I want to hear your boobs jingle.”

Edelgard’s face couldn’t have been redder. But she nodded, and after only a few seconds’ hesitation she raised her hands up in front of her and began to bob up and down, just enough for the nipple clamps to jingle. The tongue was out, and her eyes were turned upward directly into Annette’s. It was beautiful.

It was getting really, really hard to keep from touching herself. She was on fire between her legs and needed some attention _badly_. But she had to make Edelgard work for it, and that meant being patient herself. The heat was growing quickly, up into her stomach. She bit her lip and leaned back further, lifting her foot and holding it in front of her pet’s face.

“Go on,” she said. “I know what you’re begging for. Start here and we’ll see how it goes.”

Edelgard took Annette’s foot in her hand, running her thumbs over the sole. Annette winced, trying not to jerk around too much. It was ticklish, but she couldn’t let her wife see it. So she pressed her lips together and held in her giggles and breathed in sharp when she felt the warm wetness of her pet’s tongue gently scratch across the length of her sole. Honestly Annette wasn’t really into feet… like, at all. But even still, watching her wife—now the president of a significantly large company, a woman with a lot of power and influence in her line of business, with many people reporting to her and obeying her every command—watching that very same woman beg to lick her feet, well… that was just about the hottest thing Annette could think of.

“You know, Ellie,” she said, still trying her best not to giggle, “I read your essay today.” The tongue immediately stopped, but Annette’s sharp gaze made it quickly resume. The licking became a little more tentative. “I have to say, I was very disappointed.”

Edelgard’s tongue moved to the other foot, the licking losing all enthusiasm. Which made sense, of course, considering the consequences of a less than stellar essay.

“I graded it and left it on the kitchen table,” she continued. “Of course, you can correct and turn it in for half-credit if you want.”

Edelgard groaned but continued licking, and Annette had to admit that she’d grown to enjoy the feeling. It was funny—as successful at business as Edelgard was, she was truly a horrid writer. Annette wondered how she ever managed to pass an English class in high school. But high school English was Annette’s subject, and grading essays was her job. These essays, though, were something else entirely.

She wasn’t sure exactly how it started—certainly after the collar, but probably before the leash. They’d already fooled around with orgasm control, making Edelgard work hard to earn each one, but somehow a bright idea popped into her head one night. Probably due to alcohol. But she’d ordered Edelgard to handwrite a two-page essay explaining why she should be allowed to come, and only if the essay earned an A- or above would she be given permission.

It had taken her hours, and finally she handed it in, eyes raking the floor, face so red it was practically purple. The writing wasn’t great, but just the fact that she went through with it was enough to justify giving her one of the most explosive orgasms of her life.

Now every single orgasm (well, most of them) had to be justified with a new two-page essay. Handwritten. She wanted Edelgard to write the words out, in pen. And now the grade actually did determine whether permission would be given or not. She grinned impossibly wide, again. She could only imagine Edelgard at her desk at the office, blocking out time on her calendar to take care of “paperwork” and setting her IM status to Do Not Disturb. If only her coworkers knew what that paperwork truly entailed.

But this latest essay… hoo boy. Certainly not her best offering. And that meant that only one of the two women would be coming tonight, and that lucky woman was named Annette Fantine Dominic and she was quickly growing bored with having her feet licked. So she pulled back from Edelgard’s tongue and stood in front of her, as tall as her short body could stand. Edelgard looked up at her, eyes pleading.

“You want it?”

She nodded.

Annette smiled. “Come get it.”

Edelgard’s hands immediately shot up to Annette’s hips, gripping the soft flesh there and making Annette twitch. She pressed her lips into Annette’s belly, circling her navel before inching down to the hem of her panties. Then she hooked her fingers under the fabric and gently tugged, pulling the garment down to her knees. Edelgard’s eyes zeroed in on their target.

She hesitated for a second before leaning in slowly and touching the lips with the tip of her tongue. Annette was already dripping, but the featherlight touch made her tense up and struggle to keep control of herself. Edelgard’s hands kept a firm grip on Annette’s hips, thumbs digging into her stomach, mouth mere centimeters away from the raging heat between her legs. The tongue inched out again, grazing, just barely making contact, circling the slick entrance and making Annette’s knees wobble.

Annette cupped her pet’s head in her hands and held her in place. She leaned back, a guttural moan escaping her throat, and Edelgard’s tongue pushed just a little harder, running up and down the slit, beginning to circle her clit each time. Then she pushed her tongue in deep, her grip tightening even more, and eventually managed to push Annette over the edge. Annette released directly into Edelgard’s waiting mouth, and Edelgard helped hold her up as the wave crashed over her. She continued licking, riding it out, until Annette could barely stand. Her breathing turned long and labored.

“Good… g-good girl, Ellie,” she managed, still holding her pet’s head, her chest heaving. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, the wave ebbing out, and Edelgard pulled back with a coy grin on her face. Like she knew she did a good job. Her breathing had quickened, as well, and every few seconds there was a tiny jingling sound as her chest was unable to keep still. She blushed hard, and Annette swooned. “I’m in love with those clamps,” she added. “I’ll have to get one for your clit, too.”

Edelgard quickly squeezed her legs together, a whimper escaping her throat.

Annette knelt down to eye level, still smiling, and Edelgard smiled back. She timidly leaned forward and licked the tip of Annette’s nose, eliciting a giggle and a light swat on her ass. “Don’t go misbehaving now.” Then Annette leaned back in and pressed her lips to Edelgard’s, her tongue slipping into her pet’s mouth and her hand gently cupping the scarlet red cheek. Her other hand slid up Edelgard’s side and cupped her breast, squeezing gently, thumbing the nipple clamp, and Edelgard groaned into Annette’s mouth. She pulled away after a moment, tugging on Edelgard’s lip with her teeth before looking back and fishing through her toybox.

She found what she was looking for and pulled it out: the leash. Edelgard’s entire body shivered, and Annette could see her rubbing her thighs together.

“Gonna need you to spread your legs, Ellie,” Annette said, tilting her head. “Don’t go trying any funny business without permission.”

Edelgard sighed. “Not fair,” she muttered, complying and pulling her thighs apart. Even from where she knelt Annette could see how wet her wife was. Annette simply chuckled and reached her hand between Edelgard’s legs, rubbing _just so_ and coating her fingers with her wetness. She pulled back and held it up to her face.

“Jeez,” she said quietly before licking her fingers clean. “You’re already making a mess, huh?”

“It’s your fault,” Edelgard replied, voice a little husky. Then her eyes went wide as Annette clipped the leash to her collar. She grunted when Annette tugged just a little.

Annette stood, clutching the leash tight. “Regardless,” she said, “you better behave.” She raised an eyebrow tauntingly. “You know what happens if you don’t.”

Edelgard nodded, cheeks pink again.

“Say it.”

She lowered her head. “Two weeks in the belt.”

Annette smiled her smile. “Two weeks in the belt,” she repeated. “So unless you want _that_ … which, sometimes I think you do, honestly…”

“N-no…”

“Then don’t go getting carried away,” she finished. “Now lie down, puppy,” she commanded.

Edelgard obeyed, lying back, clamps jingling as her breasts flattened against her chest, her stomach billowing. Annette remained standing over her, holding the leash tight. Then she took a step forward, setting her bare foot directly in the mess between Edelgard’s legs. Edelgard breathed in deep, chest swelling, and held it in anticipation.

Without saying a word Annette pulled on the leash, nearly lifting her wife’s head off the ground, then proceeded to grind the heel of her foot against the slick, dripping lips. Grinding and grinding and grinding. Occasionally rubbing at her clit. Edelgard moaned loud—really loud—and soon she was almost screaming.

“Don’t even think about coming,” Annette sang, still grinding.

Edelgard’s hands quickly shot to her breasts, squeezing, tugging on the clamps. Her eyes pressed shut, teeth gritted, hair clinging to her sweatsoaked forehead. She writhed under Annette’s foot. Then, in an instant, Annette pulled away, leaving Edelgard thrusting her hips pointlessly against the air, groaning in frustration.

“Don’t growl at me,” Annette said. “You should have written a better essay.” She held her soaking foot over Edelgard’s mouth for a moment, waiting, before clicking her tongue. “It’s not gonna lick itself clean, puppy.”

Edelgard continued growling as she took Annette’s toes into her mouth, suckling her own wetness off them, running her tongue over every inch to make sure she got it all. Then she licked over the sole and the heel. Annette retracted her foot before setting it on Edelgard’s belly, wiping off the saliva as if her wife were a literal doormat. Edelgard moaned.

The room was still, and they remained in that position for a long moment—Annette smiling, contented, cheeks flushed, leash tight in her fist, foot pressing down on Edelgard’s stomach; Edelgard continuing to squirm under her, chest heaving, hips twitching, teeth still clenched but a look of excitement in her eyes. There was silence. Then a loud gurgle from under Annette’s foot shattered everything.

Edelgard blushed even harder.

Annette snorted, a hearty laugh escaping her. “Sounds like someone’s ready for dinner,” she replied, stepping off her wife’s belly and gently tugging the leash, prompting Edelgard to sit up. “Even though you just ate.”

“Clever,” Edelgard replied sharply, though she couldn’t suppress a grin.

Annette tugged the leash again. “Come on, Ellie,” she said, slipping her panties back on. “Let’s go make some dinner. I just learned a great new recipe from Mercie the other day, and I’ve been busting to try it out.” She took a couple steps toward the door before looking back over her shoulder. “Promise me you won’t be too harsh of a critic?”

Edelgard rose to her feet, breasts jingling, hand inching down between her legs and rubbing just a little more before regretfully pulling away. “Of course, sweetie,” she replied. “You know I enjoy your cooking, even when it doesn’t earn an A-.”

Annette stuck her tongue out. “Meanie.”

They descended the stairs together, Annette peeking out of the corner of her eye, her gaze locked on the spot between her wife’s legs—red and puffy and slick. Edelgard was chewing her lip as well. Annette felt her stomach tingle. It had probably been four days now since Edelgard was last given permission. She couldn’t imagine holding out that long… but her wife did seem to have something of a denial kink, so… who knew. She was probably loving it.

As long as she was happy.

“By the way,” Edelgard asked, eyebrows knitted. “What was wrong with my essay, anyway?”

Annette grinned. “If you like, we can go over it line by line.”

Edelgard blushed.

“Of course, my editing services don’t come cheap,” she continued, wiggling her eyebrows cartoonishly. “So you’ll… _owe me one_.”

Her blush deepened. “V-very well,” she said, voice low.

They reached the bottom of the stairs. Annette unclipped the leash and Edelgard returned to her hands and knees and crawled over to her bowl, eagerly awaiting dinner. Annette swooned again, the sound of jingling bells making her heart sing, and she fired up the stove, hoping against hope that her cooking would be better than her wife’s essay.

**Author's Note:**

> Annette's toybox is vast and deep, and there are toys yet undiscovered lurking in its depths. So, yeah, there's prolly gonna be a part 2 sometime down the road.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter: [OrangeRaven989](https://twitter.com/OrangeRaven989)


End file.
